


Rising Up

by crazypianoman



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape Recovery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazypianoman/pseuds/crazypianoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's father has died and left Jensen to clean up the mess he has made of the kingdom.  Jared, who has been a victim of his father's rule, is saved by Jensen.  Together they work to put both themselves and the kingdom back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently a college student studying mathematics. This leaves very little time for writing, so my updates may be far apart sometimes. That being said there will be updates. I have no intentions of abandoning this story.

Part 1  
Jensen sighed. It had been a month since his father had died, and the kingdom was still in a terrible state. His father had been a horrible ruler; taxing the common people to near starvation, and allowing the nobles to bully those of the lower classes. The middle class was nearly in nonexistence and there was so much dissention among the people it was a wonder that the country was still going at all. Jensen had taken steps to try and bring back the economy, and to help the common people. When he had first set foot in the treasury after his father’s death he had been sickened. There was more gold than any one family could ever need, even through twenty generations. He had tried to put the money to use by giving a gold coin to each household below the poverty line in the capital. This would be enough to feed their families for around three months, and he hoped the money would help to boost the economy, and keep anyone from starving during the upcoming winter.  
Jensen also had been working on dismantling the current guard. They were loyal to his father, and for that he was having every one screened to gauge their loyalty. He had many of the former guard and army generals dismissed, due to their brutality or their lack of respect and loyalty to himself. He had also called for a search for those willing to join the army or the guard. Unlike during his father’s reign everyone was allowed to sign up for the training. He would no longer limit it to just noblemen.  
All of the new changes that Jensen had been working to implement had left him exhausted. He felt as though he had not had a single moment of rest the entire month since his father had passed, and it seemed that this was not likely to change as his top advisor, and best friend Misha burst into the room.  
Misha had been given to him by his father as a whipping boy when Jensen and Misha were still small children. It was a dark time for both of them, but despite that they had become inseparable. It was expected that Misha would be Jensen’s body slave once they were of age, but Jensen could never see Misha as anything but a brother. He also had some very strong feelings about using slaves for sex. He did not think using someone who technically could not consent was acceptable. As soon as his father had passed Jensen had freed Misha, and appointed him as his top advisor. It had been debated, because the position usually went to a noble, however, Jensen would have it no other way.  
“Jensen!” Misha looked frantic.  
“Yes Misha? What is it?” Jensen was getting concerned. Misha did not get worked up easily.  
“They are proceeding with the monthly executions in the courtyard against your orders.” Misha rushed out.  
“Let us go quickly then,” Jensen was angry now. He had ordered a stop of all executions due to the fact that his father had a bad habit of sentencing people to hanging simply because he was in a bad mood. In the busyness he had not had the chance to review all of the cases of the people waiting to be executed in the prisons. He did not know who had decided to proceed with executions, but if any innocents died they would pay for it dearly.  
Jensen quickly made his way to the stables to get his horse. He sees that Misha has retrieved his horse as well. They ride the short distance to the square, and the sight that greets him makes Jensen’s blood boil. There is a boy that looks oddly resigned standing on the platform about to be hanged. Before Jensen can get close enough to order a halt to the proceedings the executioner pulls the lever that collapses the floor beneath the boy. Jensen could yell. He was not fast enough to save him, but before Jensen can turn away he sees movement. The boy is alive and clearly suffocating. Jensen sees terror in his eyes. He quickly jumps off of his horse and runs through the crowd.  
“Cut him down!” Jensen yells. When the executioner looks like he will protest Jensen loses his temper. “I am your king, and you will cut him down or join him!”  
The executioner quickly does as he is told, and Jensen manages to catch the now unconscious boy before he hits the ground. He checks for a pulse, and sighs in relief when he confirms the boy is in fact still alive.  
He sees that Misha has caught up with him.  
“Stay and find out who has approved of this and what this boy has done to be put on death row. Make sure that they go through with no more executions, and once you are done report back to me.”  
“Yes sir!” Misha replied.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jensen returned to the castle with the boy to have him looked over by the court physician Jeffery Morgan. He entered the castle and headed to the infirmary. On his way he had one of the servants go to get Jeff from his rooms. He entered the empty room and placed the unknown boy down on one of the beds and waited. It was not long until Jeff came into the room.  
“Are you unwell Jensen?” Jeff looked concerned. He had been like a father to Jensen since he was but a boy, and he had worried greatly for Jensen’s wellbeing since his coronation after his father’s death.  
“I am but he is not.” Jensen gestured to the boy on the bed, who already had a ring of purple darkening around his throat.  
Jeff looked at the boy at the bed and let out an exclamation of surprise. “Jared!”  
“What?” asked Jensen.  
“You have found Jared, and he is alive!” Jeff hurried over to the bed, and he began checking over the b….Jared, Jensen corrected in his mind.  
“How do you know Jared, Jeff?” asked Jensen.  
“You don’t know?” Jeff asked sounding worried.  
“No?” Jensen said, however it came out as more of a question, “Should I?”  
“Jared was your father’s last pleasure slave before your father grew ill. I had thought that he had been set free, and offered the place of a servant along with the rest of the slaves in the palace. He usually comes to visit me, so I had assumed he had chosen to leave once he was freed. I am going to assume you can explain to me why he has rope burns around his neck.”  
“I found him on death row being hanged earlier today. It is a miracle his neck didn’t break, and that I was able to cut him down in time. I have Misha researching the reason behind his sentence, and trying to find out who allowed the executions to continue today like normal. Will he be okay?” Jensen gestured to Jared.  
“I do not believe there will be any permanent damage, no, but he will have trouble speaking for a few weeks. He should not attempt to speak for at least a two weeks. He should wake up within a few hours.”  
Jensen looked at the boy on the bed, Jared, and could not help, but feel remorse for what he had suffered at the hands of his father. He hoped that he could rectify his father’s actions, and allow Jared to lead a happy and fulfilling life. He had already decided that he would go to great lengths to ensure that this happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! Hope everyone likes it, and if not feel free to give me constructive feed back. I have very little experience writing and any advice is welcome.

   
 

Chapter 2  
Jared felt sore and achy all over. The last thing he remembered was being hanged. He had remembered the panic he had felt, and everything that had led up to the moment of his death. The best thing that had ever happened to him was the day not long ago that the new King Jensen had freed the palace slaves. The King had gathered all of them in one room and explained that they were free, and free to leave, but if they wanted they could remain in the palace and work. He had planned to return home to his family in the city. Unfortunately they were no longer there. Jared had been crushed. The one thing that had kept him going after he had been selected to serve the king all of those years ago was the hope that he would get to see his family again. He had no idea where his family could have gone, and he had no money to support himself to start looking. He had remembered Jeff, who had always been kind to him at the palace, and he thought of King Jensen’s offer. It seemed that he would have no choice, but to go back and see if maybe Jeff could help him get some kind of job as a servant in the palace. Unfortunately when he had gotten back to the palace, the guards would not let him back in. It had probably been stupid to assume they would, but he tried mentioning Jeff hoping that maybe he could prove to him that he really belonged there. The guards had proceeded to tell him suggestively that they would let him in, but at a price. When Jared had tried to just walk away he had been assaulted. When he found himself forced on his knees in a position that he swore he would never be put in again he bit down. He felt a sense of satisfaction when he tasted blood and then everything had gone black. He had woken up in a cell, and been told he was on death row for attempted murder. He could not say he was surprised, but he had hoped that his life would have one last silver lining before the end. It was apparently not to be. That is how he had found himself up on the platform like some kind of spectacle waiting to die. When the leaver was pulled he had thought that his neck would break instantly, and he would be able to go without any pain. It was apparently not to be he felt the rope tight around his neck, and he could feel himself begin to suffocate. He felt a primal sense of panic take over him just before he passed out.  
Jared wondered if he was in the afterlife. If so, it was not all that different from life before death. It was in fact very painful. His neck hurt so badly, and he couldn’t help but think how odd it was that his pain from life had followed him into death. He let out a groan, and opened his eyes. The sight that met him was perhaps the biggest shock of his life. King Jensen sat in front of him, which was shocking in and of itself, but also brought forth the shocking conclusion that he may not be dead after all. He tried to speak, but a strange hiss was all that came out.  
King Jensen let out a sshhh, and placed a warm rough hand on top of his own. “Your throat was injured, and you should not try and speak for at least two weeks according to Jeff.”  
That would be tough, Jared thought to himself, he had so many questions to ask. He was apparently not dead, and for some reason King Jensen himself was with him. This could be a source of some concern, but he figured if the man had wanted to use him he would have just not set him free. He also really wanted to see Jeff. Jeff was always so good at making him feel better; not only physically then mentally. He looked at King Jensen trying to convey all of his questions through his eyes.  
“Would you like me to get you some paper, so that you can write things down?” King Jensen asked him, then added rather frantically, “Wait you can write can’t you?”  
Jared nodded his head and King Jensen smiled. He couldn’t help, but think of how different Jensen was from his father, and then he had to suppress a shiver at the thought of the former king.  
“I will be back shortly with some paper, so that you may write.” King Jensen said just before he left the room.  
Jared couldn’t help but shake his head in wonder at this odd new king.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know its been forever, but like I said before I promise I'm not abandoning this. I am just very busy, and will have very infrequent updates.

 

Rising Up Chapter 2

            When King Jensen came back with paper, a quill, and a writing board Jared was relieved.  He quickly wrote down the first question on his mind. 

            _How did I get here?_

“I was going to the square to stop the executions, since I had ordered a halt to all executions until I could further review the charges.  When I got there you were about to be hanged.  I managed to get you cut down before you could suffocate.  I need to know Jared; what did you do to be put on death row?” asked Jensen.

            Jared wrote down his story, finally getting to the part where he came back to search for Jeff and was attacked by the palace guards.  When he handed the parchment to King Jensen; he searched his face to try and gauge whether or not the King would believe him.  King Jensen’s face remained neutral however, and Jared felt himself growing nervous.  What reason did the King have to believe him?  He is nothing, but a former slave with nothing to his name.  After what seemed like an eternity Jensen looked up from the parchment. 

            Seeing the fright on Jared’s face and guessing the source of his nerves Jensen was quick to reassure Jared.  “I believe you, and I will do what I can to make sure that nothing like this happens again.” 

            Jared let out a breath of relief and quickly wrote down many thanks on the parchment, before once again handing it to King Jensen.    

            “You are welcome Jared.  It is my duty as a king to make sure my citizens remain safe.  I won’t tolerate my own guards not abiding by this.” Said Jensen. 

            Jared then had a thought that he quickly wrote down. 

            _What will become of me now?_

            After reading this King Jensen was quick to reply.  “Jared, if you are interested I thought you might be interested in apprenticing under Jeff. He has said nothing, but good things about you and expressed interest in taking you on as an apprentice. After apprenticing for two years, you could choose to remain in the palace and eventually take Jeff’s place or you could leave and become a healer for a rural town or even open your own practice in the city. It would be up to you….That is, if it interests you.  If not we will find somewhere that you can work.  You won’t be thrown out in any case. I will ensure that we find a place for you.  You can think about this for a few days if you want, and let me know when you feel ready what you want to do.” 

            Jared was speechless.  Offering an apprenticeship as a healer to a commoner was nearly unheard of, let alone a former slave.  He never would have dreamed that he would ever be given such and opportunity.  He quickly wrote down his response. 

            _I would be most honored to be given the opportunity to apprentice under Healer Jeff.  I do not know how I can ever thank you enough for your kindness._

Jensen was touched by Jared’s response, “You are very welcome Jared.  If you ever need anything please don’t hesitate to ask for me. I will do what I can to help you.  For now, just focus on healing up.  You throat injury is not your only ailment. You are also under weight, and you need to try to eat as often as possible.   Once your throat heals you may begin your apprenticeship.  I have other duties to attend to, but don’t forget to let Jeff know if there is anything that I can do for you.” 

            Jared was more than overwhelmed.  All he could do was nod gratefully.  He watched as King Jensen gave him a smile and left the room; leaving Jared to his thoughts. 


End file.
